


College For the Utterly Confused and the Fabulously Drag

by KostraKitty



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: College, Crossdressing, Multi, mother dependent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KostraKitty/pseuds/KostraKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is, what could ultimately be titled as a Mama's boy. He has hardly ever left the comfort of his home, or the loving care of his mother. He has never stayed over at friends house overnight, and only ever left home to go to school, work or the occasional hour long visit to his best friend, Jamia's home. But now, being nineteen years old, he is finally leaving the nest and enrolling in Rutgers college. A college that is only two and a half ours away from home. This, is where he meets his room mate. The strange and Fabulous Gerard Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any mistakes, this was written on an ipod. just tell me if you wish and I will fix them. Thank you!

“You have your clothes right? How about bathroom utilities?” Linda pestered. “Pepper spray! Where is your pepper spray? In your bag isn’t that right? Money! Do you need money? I’ll give you money! How much do you want? 200-“ Linda began to rant over again just like she had been for the past week. Frank had to finally butt in to get her to stop.

“Mom, everything is fine. I have all the stuff that I need packed already I’ve been packed for days you know that. It’s only collage it’s not too far I’ll be fine.” He tried explaining to her once again.

Linda was devastated. Her only son, only child was leaving for collage, and in her eyes leaving her too. She never imagined this day would come, or that it would come so soon. It had seemed that just yesterday she was chasing her naked son around the front yard and screaming for him to get some clothes on. It didn’t matter that his collage was a measly two hours away from where they lived in Jersey either. To her, it felt as if he were moving half across the world. The feeling was almost unbearable.

And, it wasn’t that Frank didn’t feel bad about going to collage because really, he did. He didn’t want to leave just as much as she didn’t want him to. But, he graduated from high school about a year ago and really needed to get his life started. He needed more of an education than just a high school diploma could give him. So as a result, he picked the best collage that was in a four-hour radius so that he could go and visit his mother every chance he would get. He was a full-fledged mama’s boy.

“I know… but you’re my baby…” Linda blubbered out, her bottom lip jutting out slightly as tears began to fill in the crevices of her eyes, almost ready to spill.

Frank sighed miserably and walked up to his mother to hug her. He squeezed her tight and did not want to let go. This would be the last time he saw her for who knows how long. He was afraid to leave her. He had hardly even left the house before other than school and on the occasion of Jamia’s house. But he was now a grown man, at the age of nineteen, almost twenty. And even if neither one had wanted to believe it; this would be good for Frank. The collage experience had been delayed long enough for him and he wanted to venture out on his own. Become a true man. Now matter how immature of a man he would be.

“I know mom. And just because I’m going to collage it doesn’t mean that that’s going to change. I promise to call you every night and visit as much as I can. We will be okay, I mean I would need to move out sometime and this is the best way to do it. We’ll be okay.” Frank swore to his mother, while trying to also make himself believe that he would really be okay. He was nervous and he was beginning to become teary eyed himself.

Linda nodded her head unsurely and squeezed back. She believed her son, yet she still didn’t know if he really would be okay without her like he had said to her. She was worried. And she was a mother, so she had an excuse to be. She was probably a little bit too concerned, but under the circumstances, she supposed it was okay.

After a minute of just standing their in the living room, embracing for the longest time, Frank let go and very remorsefully at that. He gave his mother one last longing look as he grabbed the black duffle bag next to his feet and hoisted it up over his tattooed shoulder. He felt the tears threaten to fall, but quickly wiped them away before his mother would see and begin her ranting again. Oh god he was going to miss her.

“Well I guess it’s time for me to go.” Frank proclaimed as he gave one final last look at his heartbroken mother who now stood at the doorframe.

She said nothing, just nodded her head and looked down at her feet, which were still clad in her slippers from early morning. Frank looked down at his own feet, which he used to slightly kick the dry wall. He felt kind of saddened and depressed for what he was about to go through. He kicked one black chuck Taylor at the wall again, making a picture of his grandfather tilt a little to the left. But, even if he didn’t want to he knew he had to be on his way now if he wanted to make it there in time.

“I love you,” he said to Linda before going up on his Tiptoes to kiss his mother’s cheek gently, getting his lips wet with her tears in the process.

“I love you. Call as soon as you get settled okay? You know I will be worried sick until you call.” She explained to Frank as she bent down to plant a small kiss to his cheek, which were now probably as wet as his mothers. He nodded frantically and pulled her in for one last final hug.

“I will, don’t worry I will be fine. Tell dad that I love him and that I’ll talk to him soon.” He whispered in her ears, which were partly covered by her chocolate brown hair.

She nodded to him and let him go. With one final look, Frank was out the door and walking to his car. His mother watched him sadly as he put his bag in the passenger’s side before slipping into the drivers seat. And, with a fake smile, Frank drove out of the driveway, to commence his new life.

…

It felt like forever and a day has passed before Frank got to his collage. As he drove down the long drive, he passed so many people while he drove to try and find the parking lot. He passed the large sign that said ‘Welcome To Rutgers’ and a bunch of other, small things that he couldn’t read before he made it to the parking lot.

As Frank parked his car, he did nothing but stare at the large building that loomed before him. It had looked so imitating. Just like it was for a five- year old child at his first day of school. The building standing tall and proud, swallowing kid after kid as they entered. Frank snapped out of it and grabbed his bag, before jumping out of the car.

That was when it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was completely on his own now. His mother or father would not be there to make him his meals, do his laundry, clean up his room or pester him to do his homework assignments. They wouldn’t be there to wake him up in the morning with a fresh plate of breakfast at the table or be there to tell him to go to sleep at night. He had no idea what he was going to do now without them. He was screwed for sure. These next few years were going to suck. And Frank knew that.

Frank sighed and stopped dead in his tracks, looking around at all of the kids that were around him, all in groups talking and laughing and just having a good old time. Frank didn’t completely understand why these kids were all so cheerful, they wouldn’t have their parents for guidance or anything, and the only thing that was the good thing about this was that they wouldn’t have any rules. But Frank would definitely rather have the rules and stay at his home instead. He didn’t give a fuck about the rules.

He found a bench that was unoccupied by any students so he clutched his bag tighter and moved his way over t the bench to sit down. He sighed once more and put his head down in his hands, which were covered in his black fingerless skeleton gloves. He was so going to miss his mom. He already began to miss her and he had only been gone for a measly two and a half hours. Yes, he was definitely a mama’s boy

Frank let himself mourn for a moment or two, to just feel sorry for him self for the time being. After about five minutes of just sitting on the bench crying and watching the students walk by and look at him like something was wrong with him, Frank finally sucked it up and walked his way up to the college doors.

He walked up to the large imitating and taunting building and with a sigh, walked right into the double doors that separated him from being a pansy, and a brand new student at Rutgers University. As he walked into the building, it was completely different than what he would have suspected it to look like. The number of people there was actually a little overwhelming. Boys and girls alike cluttered the halls of the building. Some talked excitedly while others just sat there and starred at the floor. With everything going on, the whole place was just a zoo.

Frank was never one to join a conversation. He was never one to make them either. He didn’t necessarily love talking to people. Especially horny, sex driven young adults like these. Back at home he had only a selected group of friends that he would talk to. Yet that was all he needed. Having a large group of friends, fake friends would just mean a shit ton of drama. So it was nice to have a group of friends that could actually handle his sometimes, almost all of the time immaturity. So for the time being, he decided to get settled in first, worry about school instead of trying to make friends that he probably would not keep after his whole college experience was over.

Just as he was about to go and find his dorm so he could get settled in and unpack so he could call his mother and get her to stop worrying about him, a woman walked up to him. She was taller than him, but not by that much. That was not saying much for how tall Frank was, standing at a small 4’9. She had long black hair that was put up in pigtails. Which normally, would not look right on a grown woman. He skin was pale and almost completely blemish free. Her eyes were sort of a darker color, which were rimmed with smoky, black eyeliner. She smiled at Frank, making her teeth show. Her teeth were white, and had looked even whiter against the dark shade of red lipstick that she was wearing. She had a short plaid skirt with a black over shirt that was completed with a pure white tie. She was pretty, Frank had concluded.

“Hey, I’m Lyn-z. This your first year? I haven’t seen you around before.” Lyn-z greeted him kindly, as she stuck her hand out to have Frank shake. Her bracelets jingling as her arm moved.

Frank was always a little skeptic when he first met new people. He was cautious, because he didn’t want to get into the wrong group of people when he first started going to new places. This girl Lyn-z could be a total bitch and he wouldn’t even know it. But, she seemed nice enough. So he stuck his hand out to shake it with hers. She shook his hand and let it go just to drop to her side.

“Yeah, I’m new here, First year of college. I’m Frank by the way.” Frank had said to Lyn-z, his words jumbled together to the point he was just running his sentences. She just let it slide though. She was just as nervous her first day of college, but more than likely less.

Lyn-z raised her eyebrows and puckered her lips out, like she had wanted a kiss. But Frank decided she just must have been thinking about something. She starred out blankly, like she was transfixed on whatever it is that she is looking at. And if it were a kiss she really wanted, then she would not get it. But then she started to giggle and Frank just let all of his thoughts subdue. At first, Frank thought she may have been a bit crazy.

“Sorry. I kind of dozed off their for a second,” Lyn-z smiled toothily. “But hey, if you need anything like help finding your classes or anything at all, just look for me.” Lyn-z explained to him kindly before grabbing the pink bag next to her, which Frank just now realized was there.

He thanked her and she nodded with a smile before walking away, probably to where the dorms were located. Once she was gone, Frank was once again left to his lonesome. Technically, there were tons of people around so he really wasn’t alone; he just did not want to acknowledge them.

Tired, and just ready to go home, Frank picked up his bag to go find out exactly where his dorm was and whom he would be sharing it with. So with that, he walked over to where he had just seen Lyn-z go. He grabbed out his paper from his pocket and unfolded it. The room number read 131.

Frank made his way down the hall in search for his dorm room. And then he finally found it. After about ten minutes of search. He stood outside the door for a minute, just to think. He couldn’t help but think that he was being extremely stupid right about now. He was afraid to walk in and meet his roommate. The guy that he would be living with for the next few years. He was afraid that this guy was going to be a complete asshole. Or maybe something horrible. Like a guy that went to bed early and studied 97.3% of the time. Someone who needed everything clean and spotless. Now, Frank realized that that would be the worst-case scenario.

But he held back his fears, and with a deep breath, pushed open the door. The first thing that caught his eye was how spacious it was. At first he thought it was going to be extremely small and hard to get around in. but to his immense surprise, the dorm was quite large.

There were two desks, both at different sides of the room. There were also two twin-sized beds, but he didn’t necessarily care about that. He has had a twin-sized bed at home for as long as he could remember. The walls though, those needed some work. They were a white color with this kind of yellowish tint to them, which meant that they would have had to been around for a while. The floors were also a down part of the whole thing, which were cream in color, and even had a few stains on them. But in the least the curtains were black. It would keep all of the unnecessary light out. So, Frank thought, at least that was a plus.

Frank was all to busy looking around at his dorm room that he didn’t notice it when the room’s door opened. But he did notice it however when the person slammed what sounded like twenty bags on the ground. Startled, Frank jumped up off the ground and spun around, in enough time to catch the man shutting the door behind him with his foot, for he was carrying for bags on himself. Another three bags littered the ground. Frank starred doubtfully at his own bag; his only bag and could not help but feel under packed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s my drag outfit,” Gerard began. “You never know when you might want to dress up like a woman.”

The first thing that really stood out to Frank was this guy’s hair. It was this extremely bright neon red color, close to the shade of a fire truck. It was to the point that his hair color could make you annoyed, but Frank loved the color red so it wouldn’t be much of a problem. The man had the biggest, most pretty hazel eyes he believed he had ever seen. And usually, Frank didn’t think really anything on a guy was pretty. And if he were honest enough, this guy had this sort of weird, girlish look to him. So Frank could call him pretty all he wanted. His skin was extremely pale, almost like porcelain. He wore all black, a black leather jacket over a black undershirt with black skinny jeans, which just made the pale complexion of his face even paler. And, just like the girl Lyn-z that Frank had met earlier, this guy was also taller than Frank.

The man stood in front of Frank, just really studying him as Frank did just moments ago. It was strange, he thought, that they were just continuously staring at each other. The man looked at Frank, and just could not help but think of how much Frank’s face resembled a child. That along with his height because Frank was just too small to be in college. He couldn’t help but think that maybe he was too young to be in college too. But he was masculine in some ways, for the muscles that were shown prominently though the white v-neck that he was wearing. Tattoos littered Frank’s arms and neck, and maybe a few other places that the man could not see, but couldn’t help but think about. His hair was somewhat long, not quite reaching the shoulders, but almost there and brown. He recognized the eye color, for it had matched his, a hazel like his own. That was when he realized that he was just starring at this man, and the man was just starring back.

“That was extremely rude of me, I’m sorry. My name is Gerard Way. It’s nice to meet you.” Gerard spoke to him, a smile present on his face. Frank looked at the way Gerard spoke. He seemed to only talk out of one side of his mouth. He couldn’t help but wonder what the fuck happened to his mouth to make him only talk out of the one side. But Frank wasn’t one to judge. He also seemed extremely polite, just the type of person that Frank wouldn’t mind to room with.

Gerard dropped the bags down to the ground at his feet and looked up at Frank, who was still standing there starring at him. Frank, taking in the man in front of him once again. He doesn’t believe that he has seen a man with such a girlish look to him, and it was extremely distracting for Frank. This guy was just pretty.

But Frank snapped out of it as he saw Gerard extend his hand out to him. He grabbed Gerard’s hand and shook it. He tried to ignore how ice-cold Gerard’s hands were, and just smiled, trying to look as polite as he could manage. People most love shaking hands at this school. Frank thought. At least it was better than hugs. He hated hugging people that he hardly knew. Frank was never too much of a touchy feely person.

“Frank. Frank Iero, nice to meet you too.” Frank said, keeping his introduction as short as possible. He wasn’t in a very talkative mood right now and all that he wanted to do was unpack and get situated. Gerard also noticed Frank’s mood and decided not to press and just keep they’re conversation short. So, in the meantime, Gerard decided that now was a good time to look around, then unpack later. Gerard was somewhat a procrastinator.

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” Gerard smiled. “I’m going to go have a look around. If you want you could come too? I do not mind the company.” Gerard offered while he kicked his suitcases farther into the room. He didn’t want anyone to be tripping on them, and even possibly damaging the contents inside.

Frank smiled at Gerard, and thought about it for a moment before declining his offer kindly. He was dead set on unpacking all of his shit so that he could finally call his mom, and maybe even get a good sleep before classes started in the morning. He wasn’t too psyched on his classes, but was pretty excited for the parties that may or may not be going on tomorrow night. So, Frank thought, it would be best to get everything done by tonight.

“Well alright, suit yourself. I’ll be back.” And with that, Gerard was out the door and headed off to god knows where. Also leaving half of his bags in a heap in front of the door, which Frank thought was just fantastic.

Frank decided just to let it be and grabbed his bag from off of the ground. He walked over to the bed that was located closest to the window and threw his bag on top of the mattress. That was one thing that he did forget at home. His blanket and sheets. He didn’t want to have to buy new ones, because well that would be a waist of money. He had a perfectly good Marvel comic book sheet set at home.

Frank sat down next to his suitcase and began to unzip it. All that really occupied the space in his suitcase was his clothes and maybe a few comic books that he could read if he got bored enough. That and some bathroom supplies and his pepper spray. He really had no idea why he brought it and he knew that he was never going to need to use it. But it made his mother feel safer, so he brought it just for her.

“You know how homophobes can be. It’s better to be safe than sorry.” Linda’s words echoed in Franks mind as he clutched the pepper spray. He just sighed at his mother’s words and grabbed his pepper spray and the few comic books he had and opened the top drawer of his bedside table to place them inside.

After Frank finally got done putting his clothes away into the appropriate place, either in the small dresser that he had or the half of the closet that was his, he walked over and sat on his bare mattress again. He pulled out his phone where it lay in his front pocket and checked the time. It was a little after six in the afternoon. The sight of the time made Frank’s stomach grumble out in hunger. For he had not eaten a single bite since his mother had made him lunch at about noon. But he sucked it up, and began to dial his mother’s number instead of worrying about food.

“Frank?” Linda spoke, her voice groggily and unclear. She answered right on the second ring, like she had been waiting by the phone all day.

“Hey, Mom,” Frank spoke into the phone, smiling sadly to himself at the pain that was recognized in her voice. He felt even more guilt into leaving her than he had when he first left. She had to have been hiding her feelings from Frank a lot more than he had once thought.

“Frank! Oh how are you doing over their baby?” she questioned him, bracing her self for the worst-case scenario that she thought she was going to receive.

“Well I guess okay. I miss you a lot though,” He really did miss her. He had even thought about going straight back home saying, ‘Screw college’. But his mother would not be happy with that thought. It wasn’t every day that you get a scholarship to a college, and it would be a waist to drop out without even the first day going by. So ultimately, he let the thought slip out of his mind.

“Oh baby, I miss you too.” Linda whispered. “But don’t worry about me a single second. I have the family with me, and you know how long I have been wanting to catch up on my reading.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Frank mumbled as he flicked his tongue across his lip ring. He did this a lot when he was nervous, or practically any kind of emotion that made him feel uneasy. When he couldn’t get his nicotine in, like he couldn’t right now because he left his pack at home, he would flick or suck on his lip ring.

Linda smiled on the other end of the line. “So, enough of this sappy stuff,” She began, making Frank giggle. “How’s that roommate of yours? Did you meet them yet?”

“Yeah, I met him. His names Gerard Way, I don’t really know much about him. He was here for a few seconds then he was gone, leaving his bags and shit on the floor right next to the door. He seemed nice enough though.” Frank said to his mother, little to no interest in his voice at all.

“Hmm,” Linda hummed thoughtfully. “You’ll get to know him sometime. His name rings a bell though, sounds like I’ve heard of him before.” She hummed again and Frank heard the distinctive sound of her long red fake fingernails tapping on the wood surface, probably the coffee table that was sat by the phone. “Is he cute?”

Frank laughed at his mother, but he saw it coming anyway. He didn’t want to answer her question, mostly because Frank never thought of somebody as ‘cute’ until he got to know them. Looks aren’t a thing that Frank felt important for someone to have to like them. Personalities are key for him. He didn’t care what they would look like, they could be ugly for all he cared, as long as they were beautiful on the inside, and then it would show on the outside.

“I have never seen a man look so feminine in my life.” He laughed to himself, making his mother do the same. “Just the way he carries himself, and the way his face just looks. His hair is really long too, and like a fire truck red. And his eyes, god don’t get me started on his eyes.” Frank spoke dreamily to his mother.

Linda flicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she listened to her son gush to her about his roommate. She knew he wouldn’t say it, but she knew that he thought this Gerard character was cute. Never in his life has she ever remembered her son gush so much about someone, just be plain infatuated with someone so soon in knowing the person, or more likely just seeing the person. But, she would keep her mouth shut and just let her son have his moment. And with a sly smirk on her face, she continued to listen to her son’s little babbles.

“His eyes are hazel, and just so breathtaking. Especially how he wears his eyeliner bordering his eyes, it really makes the color pop. I have never seen such pretty eyes in my life. The way the colors just mix in together with the differences in the dark and lights, they look amazing. I mean, I only really saw him for maybe a few minutes, but that was really enough.” Frank remembered, drawing a mental picture of the man in his mind. He didn’t understand why he was so hung up on this guy’s looks. He never thought so much of someone’s looks in his life. But then again, it just could be his nerves from his first day at college, or maybe the fact that Gerard really just reminded him of a chick and he was fazed by it.

“I see,” Linda hummed knowingly. “Well it’s nice that you have made a friend.” She laughed and Frank rolled his eyes at his mother playfully, even though she could not see. “Have you met anyone else? Or are you already becoming a hermit?” Linda asked Frank teasingly.

Frank ignored the tone of his mother’s voice and smiled. “Well yeah, one person. Her name is Lyn-z. She seemed pretty cool. She has a lot of tattoos, and kind of like that rocker girl look. She kind of looked like a schoolgirl in a smutty school uniform. But I didn’t really talk to her long.” Frank said shrugging his shoulders as he fell back against the bed, almost smacking his head on the wall.

“Smutty schoolgirl huh?” Linda chuckled. “Sounds like Rutgers is a pretty interesting school.”

“You have no idea.” Frank agreed, shaking his head along with his conformity. “Oh and I forgot my sheets at home. And I may need to bring a few of my posters here too. These walls are so bare it’s close to driving me to insanity.”

“Ah ha! See Frank, I knew you were going to forget something. I guess I could have made a better checklist for you. Oh well,” Linda sighed. She knew her son so well. Maybe she should have checked with him again before he left.

Frank laughed at her, like he had the multiple times that he was on the phone with her today. Hearing his mother’s voice always cheered him up. Even when he was little and he scraped his knee on the sidewalk after being chased by his neighbors Labrador. After a few minutes of his mother’s calming voice he was out and playing again. And it was the same feeling that he was having today. After going through what felt like the worst day of his life, his mother was there once again to cheer him up.

“Oh Frank, I need to go your father is on the other line. I miss you, so much baby. Goodnight and I love you.” Linda voiced out in a rush, her words almost jumbling together. Frank frowned and felt his mood dampen at her words.

“I miss you too. Goodnight I love you.” Frank was then answered by the call tone. He shut his phone and threw it on the bed next to him before bringing his hands up to his eyes and digging the heals of his hands into his eyes to keep himself from crying. He really did not want to cry right now. He has been crying for the past week before he even showed up here. Frank is nineteen years old, and he really doesn’t think that he’s acting his age.

“So, was that your girlfriend?” Frank heard a voice ask. He jumped up at the sound and sat up, while he opened his eyes and looked at the person that was standing at the front of the door. It was Gerard, and he was finally home from wherever he was at before.

Gerard was standing there by the door, bending over and picking up his bags that were just strewn around the room. Frank stood up off of his bed and walked awkwardly over to where Gerard was standing to help him with his bags.

“Uh- no. It was my mom.” Gerard looked at Frank like there was something wrong with him. Frank just picked up the nearest bag and walked over to place it on Gerard’s bed.

“Wow. You guy’s sound close then.” Gerard said as he grabbed the final bag off of the floor and threw it across the room. It landed swiftly on the bed with a small thud.

Frank nodded his head at him and followed Gerard as he walked his way further into the room. Frank sat on his own bed as Gerard stood by his own bed, empting out the contents of his many bags onto the bed. Frank was surprised when he saw one full suitcase filled with only hair products. And when he looked up at Gerard’s hair, he then understood why he had all of that junk. All Frank usually does in the morning is comb through his hair with his fingers. He actually grabs a comb if he needs to look nice.

“You already unpacked?” Gerard’s voice sliced through the quietness in the room, making Frank jump a little at the sound.

“Uh, yeah I’ve been done for a while.” Frank answered in a whispering tone. He felt kind of strange talking to Gerard after everything that he had said to his mother on the phone about him. And with all of the things that Gerard was pulling out of suitcases, Frank decided that Gerard might be women. That or maybe a cross dresser.

“Are those stilettos?” Frank eyed the items that Gerard pulled out of his bag curiously. Gerard chuckled as he placed the shoes on the bed along with some fishnet tights, a short skirt with black lace and a black and red tube top. Frank’s jaw completely dropped as he starred at the clothing like they were about to pounce on him.

“It’s my drag outfit,” Gerard began. “You never know when you might want to dress up like a woman.” Gerard laughed this little schoolboy laugh and folded the remaining clothes that were on his bed.

“Oh yeah, that’s true.” Frank giggled right along with him. Gerard looked up at Frank and smirked, before picking up his folded clothes to go put in his own dresser drawers.

Gerard worked on unpacking his things for about ten more minutes, getting through about two bags and a half before he sighed and threw the rest of the bags down on the floor in a huff. He folded his arms across his chest in a pouting motion. Frank put down the comic book that he was once reading and laughed at how dramatic Gerard was being right now.

“Unpacking is way too much work!” Gerard complained to Frank as he shot him a helpless look. Frank looked over at him with a tilted half smile and a shrug of his shoulders. “I am now calling a five minute break!” Gerard yelled as he shot up off of his bed as he walked over to Frank’s. Frank eyes him suspiciously as Gerard sat down next to him, completely invading his personal space.

“So, since we are now roommates for this college experience of ours, how about we get to know each other?” Gerard asked as he began to get situated on Frank’s bare mattress, slinking in between the wall and the bed frame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard get to know each other.

Frank had no idea what to ask Gerard about. He wasn’t good with making conversations really, even with people that he knew for years. Gerard, he thought, was going to be just the same. So in answer, Frank just nodded his head and looked over at Gerard with large eyes.

Gerard smiled over at Frank, his new roommate. He was really excited to get to know him, because wow. Frank had some nice tastes in comic books. He seemed pretty cool though too, Gerard thought. A lot more down to earth and not all about him self. Gerard knew this already, because when he took out his drag outfit Frank didn’t jump up from where he was sitting and smoke him in the face like people did at high school. ‘Fag’, they would scream at him. Menacing things. And if one thing was for sure, Gerard was not a fag. So he liked to dress up as a woman sometimes, that doesn’t mean he likes taking it up the ass.

“So Batman, what other kind of super hero’s do you like? I’m a Doom Patrol kind of guy myself.” Gerard spoke, making conversation with Frank, or well trying to. Gerard wasn’t too sure how much Frank would talk.

“Well, I hate Spider-man. He’s a winy little bitch. Always complaining that he’s a superhero and he always gets hurt on purpose too. He doesn’t deserve to be titled as ‘Super.’’ Frank complained hatred just seeping in his voice, making his boyish looks look kind of menacing. Gerard couldn’t help but giggle just a bit, but tried hiding it with his hand. He didn’t want to be rude.

“Hmm, looks like you got beef with Spider-man.” Gerard laughed out loud, not able to hold his laughter in anymore. Frank wasn’t fazed by it and just nodded his head vigorously.

“You have no idea!” Frank jumped off the bed and went over to his bedside table to grab out the other miscellaneous comic books for Gerard to have a look at. “But I do have an issue of Doom Patrol.” He declared, rummaging around in the drawer.

“Ah ha.” Frank smiled as he bounded right back up; throwing his new founded comic books on the bed. “I have more at home, and a few novels too. I’m kind of a book worm.” Frank said, emphasizing to his hands, which he put together. He did it in a kind of over lapping style, showing letters on each one of his fingers. ‘Bookworm’ it read on his fingers, a slash over the second O on his tattoo.

Gerard starred at the tattoo in aw. Gerard always loved body art, even though he could not get them himself. He is petrified of needles. Just the thought of some foreign sharp object going into his skin made Gerard freak the fuck out. He couldn’t even deal with a measly shot himself at the doctors let alone sit there for hours straight with needles poking and prodding him. That, is the reason Gerard doesn’t have, and never will have piercings or tattoos.

“Fuck man, your tattoos look awesome.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand to have a better look at all of his ink. He looked over his arms, which had a complete sleeve full. He had some family portraits as well on him, which Gerard liked a lot. He already knew Frank was really close to his Mother, by the way he had heard Frank talk to her on the phone. But seeing all the family portraits that were engraved on his skin, he knew that he was a family oriented kind of guy.

“Yeah, I have a lot more on my chest and back. The first one that I got was a jack o lantern on my back.” Frank spoke, starring down at the hand that Gerard grabbed with his own. He really didn’t mind Gerard touching him, he was used to people admiring his ink. And he also likes telling people the stories behind them. “The Halloween on my knuckles is for my birthday,” Frank explained as he watched Gerard as he ran his fingers over the H on Frank’s knuckle.

Gerard’s smile got larger as he looked up to Frank’s face. “Halloween is your birthday? That’s bad ass dude!” Gerard proclaimed as he let go of Frank’s hand to let it drop down to the bed. “You are like, really awesome so far dude. What kind of music are you into?”

Frank smirked at Gerard and folded his legs up in an Indian style on the bed. “You seem pretty awesome yourself man,” Frank told him honestly. He was actually kind of glad to have a roommate like Gerard. So far, even though he did just meet him, he seemed like someone he really would not mind to room with.

“Some of my favorites are Misfits, Black Flag and Bouncing Souls. Really anything that’s punk, rock, metal and some alternative. Mostly the hard shit. I did kind of grow up on Green Day too. I like a lot of stuff, the lists really too long to say it all.” Frank spoke, moving his hands while he talked for emphasis. Gerard just smiled and nodded along with the names of the bands Frank was naming off.

Gerard took the silence that came after Frank got done naming the bands as a cue for him to say his own interests. Gerard smiled at Frank shyly, and began to get more comfortable on Frank’s mattress. The beds, Gerard noted, were actually kind of soft and comfortable. For a college dorm room it is.

“Yeah, I’m into the similar stuff too. I love misfits, they’re one of my favorites really. But Bouncing Souls, I’ve never heard of.” Frank was smiling up until Gerard said he never heard of the Bouncing Souls. Being one of Frank’s favorite bands, he swore to himself that he would get Gerard to be a fan of them himself if it was the last thing he did.

“Dude, Bouncing Souls are awesome like you wouldn’t believe.” Frank began. “I’ll tell you what, whenever I go back home to get more of my stuff I’ll bring some of their albums with me. I swear to you man, you are going to fall in love with them.” Gerard nodded his head in agreement.

“Hey, I bet I’ll love them. I’m always up to checking out new bands. And it seems like you have a pretty awesome music taste,” Gerard laughed at the way Frank’s eyes lit up when he commented on his music tastes. Gerard decided that music must be pretty passionate with his music.

“So, what else do you like other than music and comics?” Gerard asked, truly wondering. He could see Frank being a drummer or a singer in a small town band or something around those lines. He seemed like the musician type.

“Well, uh I play guitar. My mom used to let me practice with bands in the garage and stuff since I was like eleven. My dad and grandfather were also in the music business, so I got taught at a young age. I can play other instruments too, but guitar is more my thing.” Frank said, rubbing his calloused fingers on his own arms, feeling the roughness that was his fingertips. That’s when he started to get the itch to play. Just talking about his guitar made him itch with anticipation to play. That was another thing that he needed to put on the list of things that he needed to get back from home. “What do you do?”

Gerard smiled slyly to himself once he finished listening to Frank talk. He noticed that once you got Frank talking, then it was hard to shut him up. But Gerard loved to talk, so Frank wouldn’t really bother him with it. That and he was actually interesting to talk to. They had a lot in common.

“I knew you had to have been into some type of instruments,” Gerard boasted proudly to himself. “That’s really cool though. I play guitar too, but I’m not really good. I played it in a band one time but they kicked me out because I really couldn’t play worth shit.” Frank laughed at Gerard’s inability to play guitar, but tried to cover his laughter so Gerard wouldn’t feel too bad about it. Gerard didn’t seem to care though.

“I do sing though. Oh, and I’m into art too.” Gerard said while he stood up and walked over to one of the bags that were on the floor in front of his bed. He pulled out a large, plain black sketchbook and brought it over to Frank’s bed with him. He sat back down on the bed, while he placed the sketchbook into Frank’s waiting hands.

Frank looked at the book that was now in his hands, the words ‘Gerard Way’ engraved in gold lettering at the top left hand side of the book. He slowly opened the cover, glancing a look at Gerard to check if it really was okay if he had a look inside. Gerard smiled and nodded at him, giving him the okay.

Frank opened the cover to reveal an extremely demented drawing. It was of a little girl. She was sitting in a small wooden chair that was just a little bit too small to fit her. She was wearing a plain white, bloodstained sundress that went and swayed past her knees. She had a knife in her little hand, clutching it ever so tightly. Blood, fresh blood still dripping off of the knife. The look on the little girls face was so dark and demented, her black hair in clumps from the dried blood that was on it. Her smirk was sewn shut with thick black strings. She looked someone out of the Nightmare Before Christmas. She looked insanely evil. The thing that really made Frank squirm though, was her eyes. The black mesmerizing pits where her eyes would be located were empty.

“Wow,” Frank breathed out. “This really looks incredible.” Frank said, the drawing, truly too amazing for words.

He flipped through the book, looking at all of the different sinister images that showed up on each page. It made Frank wonder why all of the things that was in this book had something to do with death, loss, murder, and just plain misery. Gerard’s style looked completely different than the way that his drawings would consider for him to look like. His image looked happy and cheerful, while as his artwork looked like death in itself. But, never the less, his artwork was truly amazing.

"Oh wow thanks," Gerard smiled. "People have a ton of differing opinions." He grabbed the book from Frank's hands and flipped through the pages, a small smile present on his thin lips. "Most people, when they first look at my art, they tell me that i should be placed in a mental institution." he giggled and closed the book, letting it drop to his side.

"I tell them they just need to have an open mind."

Gerard tapped a spider-like finger to his chin, before he picked up his sketch book and flipped it open to the page where the little girl was sitting on the small chair with blood dripping off her. He taped to her face, pointing to the lips that were sewn shut.

"She's keeping a secret." he explained, running his finger around the shadings, the differences in tones and the different colors. Rubbing the shades together as he moved his fingers along the page. "Someone in her family, maybe a close group of friends, murdered someone. They're using her as bait to save themselves. Cause really, who's gonna lock a kid up for that long?"

Frank thought about what Gerard had said, the image of that little girl swam around in his head. To be honest, he thought she was just a little girl that had been hurt or abused in some way or another, but that smirk on her face made him wonder if something was up. Truth be told, Gerard was a wonderful artist. And he was a great mind fuck.

"I do sell my paintings at the local coffee shop that is in Bellivile. It's really awesome there. They listen to great music too, it isn't like the mainstream shit that coffee shops usually listen to. Plus, the coffee is like amazingly awesome." Frank's eyes grew ride at his words. They had lived practically in the same area for how long, and they were just meeting now? Frank couldn't help but think it would have been awesome to know Gerard sooner.

"I lived in Bellivile since i was little. I'm surprised I never saw you, did you go to school there?" Frank was never a hermit in school really, he talked to a few people, but everyone knew about him and some of the crazy shit he did when he was with his friends. Or mostly when he was with Jamia.

"Oh no, I was home-schooled. I used to go to school until I got beat up horribly one day and it completely traumatized me. Also I never went outside to hang out with anyone." Gerard explained. "So obviously, I have completely changed by now."

Frank nodded his head along with what Gerard was saying, but he had to admit, no matter how interesting Gerard was, it was just way too hard to pay attention. He was extremely tired from all of the stresses of his first day at college, he really just wanted to hit the hay. He yawned and patted his cheek, trying the best he could not to sleep. It had just completely washed over him with no warning.

They had stayed silent for a few more moments, Frank bobbing in and out of sleep, while Gerard just sat there, tapping his leg to some unhearable beat. The silence was no where near as awkward as Frank had once anticipated that it would be. He was either comfortable with Gerard, or he was just way too tired to really care.

"So I just have one more question before I can finish unpacking and let you go to sleep." Gerard broke the silence, his voice somewhat rough sounding from the short lack of conversation. Frank nodded his head, and quietly mumbled the word 'shoot.'

"So earlier, you weren't talking to your girlfriend," Gerard began. "Do you have one?" he asked Frank, curiously. Frank shook his head no. Gerard nodded his head and played with his knee.

"A uh boyfriend? I just wanted to know if there was anytime that I needed to possibly be out of the room."

"Nope, no boyfriend. You?"

"Well yeah," Frank starred at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. Didn't he just say he was straight?

Gerard's eyes grew wide. "A girlfriend! I meant i have a girlfriend. I'm straight. I do not like guys at all in that way. Her name is Lyn-z though, she is going to college here too."

"Oh," Frank said, thinking back to the girl he had just met earlier. He also couldn't help but feel a pang of indifference at Gerard's words. He was worried that he could possibly be homophobic. Frank really hoped not. "I think I met her. She seemed nice."

Gerard nodded his head. "She really is. We've been dating for almost two years now this November." Frank mumbled his congrats to Gerard, his tiredness finally winning the battle.

"I'm sorry dude, I am just so tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Frank apologized, but he was actually just really excited to finally be able to get some sleep.

"Oh no problem dude, I think I'm gonna sleep too. I can always unpack tomorrow."

Gerard got up from Frank's bed, dragging his things along with him, before he just threw them all in a heap on the floor. He grabbed out a plain black comforter from one of his bags and threw it on the bed. Frank laid down on his bare mattresses, wishing that he could go back home tomorrow and grab the few things that he needed. His first day at college, really wasn't that bad. His roommate, he thought, was pretty rad too.  
And before the light was even turned off, Frank was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard first day, Frank looks to his mother to make the day better

“Fuck, dude you need to wake up now.” Frank was being shaken by some unknown voice, someone he knew was not his mother nor Jamia. That’s when it hit him. Oh fuck.

Frank hobbled up and out of bed, the light that was now coming out from the open curtains almost blinding him in his half conscious state. He looked around the room, confusion sweeping around in his mind. He hadn’t had the slightest idea who had woken him up, but when he saw Gerard, the red headed man that was standing in front of him, a smirk on his lips that were curled around a half smoken cigarette, he knew exactly who it was.

“I didn’t suspect that you wanted to be late to class your first day of college,” Gerard told him as he walked his way over to Frank’s bed to sit down. “Oh shit dude, you didn’t even have a blanket? It was cold last night.” Frank’s jaw was slacked, his hair was a disheveled mess, and his eyes were half open as he attempted to listen to Gerard’s drabbles. He was not a morning person by far.  
“Nah, thanks man. I guess I forgot to set my alarm last night,” Frank grabbed his phone from off the bed and checked out the time. If he wasn’t awake before, then he definitely was now.

“Fuck! My class starts in ten minutes!” Frank shouted flinging his phone down on the bed and running off to the bathroom, slamming the cheap made door behind him.

Gerard couldn’t help but snicker in amusement at Frank’s reaction for a second, before getting up off the bed and pulling on his stilettos. He wasn’t going full drag today, just a medium length black skirt and a Misfits band shirt. Which his newly added stilettos complemented nicely. His makeup was done lightly around his eyes with black eyeliner on both his top and bottom lids. Gerard ultimately thought that he had looked cute.

Gerard walked over to his bed and sat down, grabbing out his makeup bag and shuffled through it before he came across his compact mirror, picking it up and opening it to give himself a long look in the small glass. He shuffled his hair around and pursed his lips. He sighed before grabbing his scarlet lipstick. Yeah, now this was complete. He zipped up the bag and stood up, making his way over to the door.

“See you after classes, Frank!” Gerard called out before he had shut the door behind him.

.Time Lapse.

Classes sucked, Frank had ultimately thought as he unlocked the door to his dorm. He hated most of the teachers all-together, no doubt. But his physiology teacher hadn’t sucked too badly. Frank didn’t know if it was just because he liked the subject that was taught or the teacher was just pretty cool. But all in all, yes. His first day at college was a blow. He didn’t even want to go out and party now, most of the students here weren’t even fun to hang around. They all already seemed to fit into just a few categories. Bitches, whores, and last but not least, druggies. He did have to give some of the kid’s props though; some of them were just okay. They were normal kids, really like him but they weren’t in anyway the rocker type, or possibly even the comic book types. They were nerds flat out, but Frank thought, they were so much better than the bitches.

He sighed and threw himself down on his blain mattress. He had so much homework; he had so many things to do today, and as of now the only thing on his mind was to go visit his mother. He was going to wait a few days and really get settled in and used to not seeing her, but it was just way too hard. And if he weren’t dead beat tired like he was the night before, then there would be no doubt he would have woke up in the middle of the night crying, balling his eyes out to some roommate he had just met that day, because yeah, Frank probably would have went to that point.

So with that, Frank scrapped himself up off the mattress and shuffled around in his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed his mother’s number and waited for her to answer. This felt weird, he thought. He had never, ever needed to call his mother before going over to her, their home, mostly because Frank was never gone. The thought alone almost made him cry right there.

“Hey Frank,” his mother’s soothing voice answered the phone, a sign of happiness and relief in her tone. “How was the first day at college?”

“Not good” Frank began, which got a sigh in response from his mother. “I woke up late for one, which resulted in making me late to my first class of the day, which I know was just an outstanding first impression. Then after that the classes just dragged on for what seemed like forever before they finally ended. The professors are just so strict too, which I guess I should have already anticipated. I mean this isn’t high school.”

“I hope your day will be better tomorrow, Honey.” His mother cooed. “What about the students?” she questioned. “Are your classmates nice?”

Frank sighed. “Not even close. I haven’t really gotten to know many, but god they are just horrible.” Frank fidgeted on the bed, his fingers beginning to twirl between his hairs. “None of them seem to be interested in anything I like, and after all of the things I heard about them I don’t really want to get to know them.”

“Well, what about Gerard? You seemed to have liked him yesterday.” Linda questioned. “He is still good to you, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Gerard is the only good thing that is at this school so far. He is awesome. He likes a lot of the same stuff I do, he sings and he draws, he loves bands that I love and he paints things that go on display in coffee shops. That might be where you’ve heard of him before. But did I tell you he wears drag?”

Linda almost choked on the coffee that she was sipping on. “He dresses in drag? Like on that television show that you used to watch?” Frank could almost hear the indifference in her voice. He laughed out loud at her reaction.

“No, not full on glitz and glamour drag, he mostly only dresses up in women’s clothing from time to time, he told me.”

Linda let out a small sigh of relief. The way that those men on that television show had worn they’re make up and clothes had seemed a little, or way too much. “Is he gay?”

“Nope, he says he is straight, and he even has a girlfriend, Lyn-z, that girl I was telling you about yesterday.”

Linda was bewildered. “Does he know you’re gay?”

“Nope, I don’t think so. Not unless he is some type of mind reader or something.” Frank started. “I’m not even sure if he is homophobic or not.”

“Well, I sure hope he isn’t. If he even thinks about hurting you honey, oh you know what id do.” Linda threatened, trying to make her voice sound menacing, when in reality she was one of the nicest women you would ever meet.

“I got the spray mom, that won’t be necessary.” Frank chuckled.

“I suppose,” Linda said as she attempted to calm herself. “So when are you coming by to get the rest of your things?”

“Actually, I was wondering if I could come by today, I mean I cant stay long by any means but maybe you could pack up all of the things that I need and just get them ready,” Frank said, trying to make himself sound as hopeful as he could make himself. He really wanted to see his mom.

“Oh, sure Frank Honey no problem!” Linda shouted gleefully. “Just the comforters and some posters?”

“Yeah, and more comics and CDs, but I can get those.” Frank smiled. “Thanks a lot mom, I appreciate it.”

“No problem dear, I love you, drive safe.”

“I love you,” Frank was then shortly after greeted with the dial tone. He smiled and bounced his way off the bed. If he wanted to get home and back by eight he really needed to get moving.

Just as he was about to open the door and walk out, he paused with his hand on the door handle. He heard giggles coming from outside the door. Curious, Frank went up on his tiptoes to see out the peephole in the door. It was Gerard. But it wasn’t only Gerard; it was also his girlfriend, Lyn-z.

Frank watched them as Gerard had his hands on her hips, swaying her back and forth to some sort of beat, while she laughed and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The act itself had looked sickening. Not just because it was a heterosexual act, which yeah, Frank had no problem with but he didn’t think it was as cute as something that homosexuals could have done. But that laugh that was coming from her mouth was by no means pretty to his ears. He thought it was just too loud, and in all honesty, she has sort of looked like a cheap hooker.

Frank couldn’t help but feel just a little something boil up in his chest as Gerard bent down to kiss her darkly shaded lips. He thought the little dancing act had looked gross, but now this, this was even worse. And when they didn’t stop after just a peck, and she had deepened the kiss, twirling her fingers in the nape of his neck, Frank had to look away. He no longer liked Lyn-z. He didn’t like her one bit, and he didn’t know why, but whatever the reason, he did not feel bad about it at all.

Normally, Frank would not act so strange about something like this. At home when he would hang out with Jamia, she would have her boyfriend over from time to time and they would kiss and joke around with each other just like Gerard and Lyn-z did. But Frank didn’t get pissed off when Jamia did it. From time to time Frank had even thought it was cute.

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Gerard, his hazel eyes glistening as he walked in, the small teeth that his mouth had held were showing with his wide smile. Frank wanted to gag.

“Oh, hey Frank.” Gerard walked over to him to clasp him on the back. “You don’t waste anytime getting back to the room do yah?” he giggled, his blissful mood shining out like a star in the night.

“I’m actually heading home,” Gerard’s smile disappeared.

“What? Why? Something bad happen?” Gerard asked, confusion playing in his tone.

Frank almost smiled at Gerard’s child like and caring tone. “I just need to head home to grab some things that I forgot, I wont be long. Ill probably be home by like eight.”

“Oh, well I guess I’ll be waiting here then,” Gerard said as he rolled his backpack off his shoulders to let it fall to the floor. Frank nodded his head and made his way for the door.

“I’ll be here, all by myself, you know, all alone in this room, no one to talk to. No one to talk about how my first day was, or how I’m doing.” Gerard sighed over dramatically. “I guess I will just have to deal with my roommate being gone for hours, while I sit here and wonder-“

“Do you want to come too?” Frank questioned, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he interrupted Gerard’s ranting. Gerard tapped his fingers to his chin, pretending to be thinking things over. When finally,

“Yes!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank sighed. “Yeah I guess.” He pulled down his road and sped up just that little bit more. Awkward conversation would almost be done for. “If I was even really into girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments!

Gerard had been sitting in Frank’s car for a little over an hour and a half now. The windows were all the way rolled down and the cool breeze had felt nice on Gerard’s once hot skin. His hair was blowing in his face just a little bit, but he hadn’t minded it. But one thing that he did mind however, was how quiet everything was. When Gerard had agreed to go on this ride with Frank he did not suspect it to be so uncomfortable.

Frank was just sitting there, being completely silent and non responsive as he drove his car down the highway. The only sounds that were really present were the soft idle of the engine and the squeaking of the tires and breaks as they moved. The radio was not on, and apparently, neither was Frank’s voice box.

So here Gerard sat, in this small car with nothing to do until they got to Frank’s house. Gerard had already tried to talk to Frank about something, anything, really. But everything that Gerard had brought up had been shot down all over again with these one- worded responses that were really not thought through at all. It just seemed like Frank was too busy with his own mind to talk to Gerard. And Gerard, did not like it one bit.

“You do anything when your home?” Gerard inquired, turning his body towards Frank, watching him as he moved his hands on the wheel. Frank shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess,” Frank shrugged, tossing his hair out of his eyes as he stared out at the road, focusing on the road signs as he passed them. He still wasn’t familiar with going from college to home yet, and he did not want to get lost somewhere out here. New Jersey wasn’t that much of a friendly state. And it didn’t matter that Frank had lived in Jersey all of his life, you sometimes still didn’t get used to all of the assholes.

The answer wasn’t much, and Gerard was suspecting just that. So he just decided to do something that he hadn’t really liked to do. He decided to pry. Gerard never really liked to pry, that was exactly how his own mother had acted, she always needed to know everything, so growing up with it, Gerard despised it. But, you need to do what you need to do to save yourself from boredom.

“Do you hang out with friends?” Gerard questioned.

“Sometimes,” responded Frank while he turned his head to look back at the sign that he had just passed. There was only an hour left till he was finally home, and he could finally see his mom.

“Oh that’s awesome, you have a lot of friends?”

“One, Jamia.”

Gerard tilted his head to the side in confusion. “You only have one friend?”

“Well, yeah I guess so.” Frank spoke as if it was not that big of a deal. And to him, it really wasn’t. Frank was used to not having any friends. He didn’t really enjoy hanging out with people on his spare time, well people apart from his family. He only ever stayed home with his mother and sometimes his father, whenever he was home.

Gerard, on the other hand, had sat there with his jaw slack and his eyes wide. Frank didn’t have any friends? None at all but one? Gerard could not see himself living without his friends and his girlfriend. Things were just a little different for Frank. He just couldn’t live without his mother. So Gerard being Gerard, he just needed to voice out his opinions.

“How can you be okay with having one friend? Gerard questioned. “I would die,” Frank sighed at Gerard and rolled his eyes.

“You wouldn’t die.” Frank laughed at Gerard’s reaction. “ You would have your family.” Gerard made an over exaggerative noise and shook his head.

“What family? I have a brother. That’s my family.” Frank’s face dropped as he turned back to focus on the road once more. He had really felt bad with bringing up the family thing. He hadn’t really thought that it would be a touchy subject, but now as he sees Gerard’s slumped figure in his passenger side seat, he realized now that it was.

“Sorry,” Frank says after just a few moments of awkward silence. “About not having a family. I wouldn’t be able to make it without mine.”

Gerard shrugs his shoulders and looks out the side window. His face is slumped and coated red with embarrassment. It wasn’t that he did have a family. Gerard had a lot of family. His mother and father, along with both of his grandparents were still living. But the term family did not specifically categorize them. They were more like relatives, per say. They had not liked Gerard. They didn’t like him for reasons that Gerard didn’t really know, nor was he capable of changing them. So he was stuck with no one excluding his little brother Mikey. But really, Gerard wouldn’t tell Frank that.

“Eh, its beyond my control really.” Gerard shrugged. “But enough of this sappy, depressing junk.” Gerard said, flapping his hand around, almost hitting Frank dab in the face. Frank just shrugged and let out a small laugh before focusing back on the drive.

“Tell me more about this Jamia chick then.”

Laughing, Frank turned his focus onto Gerard yet again. “She is my best friend. She is one of the most important people in my life right now.”

“Not your girlfriend then, I take it?” Gerard cocked his head to the side in question.

“No,” Frank huffed.

“Alright, alright” Gerard kicked his stilettos down on the floor matt, scuffing the heel as he kicked his feet back and forth. Frank would say that Gerard looked like a love struck gossip chick, but then that would be sort of mean to say.

Frank left Gerard to his scuffing as he kept on with the drive. The quiet was somewhat nice, but it had also made Frank feel just the slightest bit bad. Gerard had wanted to go in this little car trip with him so that they could talk about their day and all, yet Frank was being as he would describe himself, a jackass. So, Frank sucked up his bad feelings and decided to attempt to be the social little butterfly that he really wasn’t.

“How was your day?” Frank found himself asking. And as soon as the words had left his mouth, there was Gerard, smiling and starring at Frank like he just came back to life.

“Great, actually! I mean the teachers aren’t like great but the kids here are really open minded. I haven’t got punched in the face at all today!” Gerard beamed, like it was an accomplishment. “Well in the stomach, but that was only once.” Gerard paused for a moment, a smirk on his face. “Guys even hit on me. It was kind of weird, cause you know, they’re guys but some girls asked me where I got my skirt so I told them Victoria’s.” he gushed.

Frank began to think that Gerard might actually turn out to be a woman. Only woman and very gay men gushed and gossiped like Gerard did. Not that Frank was complaining, because really in that aspect it had reminded him of his mother. That thought alone had made Frank smile.

“How was your day?” Gerard asked, seemingly interested. Frank shrugged his shoulders lightly and gripped the wheel.

“Could have been a lot better, actually.” Gerard frowned. “Kids here you know? They just don’t have anything in common with me. They’re all whores.” Frank attempted to explain which made Gerard burst out with laughter.

“I get you man,” he laughed. “I saw this one chick making out with the real ugly dude behind the C wing stairs.”

Frank visibly shuttered. “Gross.”

“Oh come on,” Gerard giggled. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t mind getting some action during school hours.”

Frank shook his head. “Nope, sounds gross.” Gerard’s mouth dropped open.

“Really? Dude why!” Gerard questioned. “You got to be pulling my leg.”

“No, I wouldn’t want to. I’ve never even kissed anyone before.” If it was possible for Gerard’s eyes to pop out of his head and his jaw to fall off, then that is what would be happening right now.

“You’re kidding me.” Frank shook his head. “Your like nineteen! And it’s not like your gross; I know Lyn thinks you’re hot. You shower too, I think. Girls should be swooning all over you!”

Frank sighed. “Yeah I guess.” He pulled down his road and sped up just that little bit more. Awkward conversation would almost be done for. “If I was even really into girls.”

Gerard starred at Frank confused. He had not seen that one coming. But since he found out that he hadn’t kissed anyone, at all before, then he supposed that there had to be some stupid reason. Not that being gay was stupid. But uh, well its just he hadn’t suspected it. He was about to say something back, but really what do you really say to some guy that just came out to you as being gay?

“Here we are.” Frank broke Gerard’s thoughts and snapped his head forward. A women stood at the door, smiling and waving frantically at the car, before she ran out to greet them. Gerard sat and swallowed, straightened his skirt and hair before he finally got out of the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank regrets taking Gerard to his Mom's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a much shorter chapter, but the next one will come soon. It may take a bit longer than the others though, I'm sorry!

“My baby!” Linda screamed as she ran up to Frank as soon as he got out of his car. He greeted her with the same kind of enthusiasm that she had just done as they embraced.

Gerard stood by Frank’s car as he watched the two rekindle what the other had missed in the measly day that had passed. The way they stood their, hugging, kissing and blabbing on about what the other had missed. Gerard felt it tug at his heartstrings a bit. He wished he had that kind of relationship like that with Donna, his mother. But he knew that that was not going to happen anytime soon. It made him miss his little brother Mikey.

Frank had tears in his eyes as he held his mother close. He had missed her sweet face, her russet brown eyes and curly short brown hair. He missed her sweet lilac smell and her little pink slippers that she had worn daily since she got them. He didn’t know that he would feel so happy to see those raggedy old slippers.

“I missed you so much mommy…” the nineteen year old blubbered. His mother pulled him close and shushed him, patting his back as he wept.

“Its okay baby, it’ll all be okay.” She tried to calm him down, but with the volume of Frank’s crying, it would be very surprising if he could even hear a word she was saying.

“I can’t do it without you.” He couldn’t help but just let his words come pouring out, forgetting that Gerard was just standing five feet away.  
Frank reluctantly stepped away from his mother. She stepped forward, wiping away the tears from his cheeks as they fell. He smiled brokenly at her as he stepped away completely, sniffling as she stepped away from him walking up to Gerard.

“Hello, I’m Linda, Frank’s mother. Its nice to meet you.” The woman smiled as she shook the young man’s hand. Gerard returned the smile and shook the woman’s hand gently.

“I am Gerard, its nice to meet you too.” Linda smiled gently and turned back over to look at her son.

“Your right Frank, he is very cute and feminine.” Linda attempted to whisper to her son yet failed miserably. She was never the best at keeping quiet. Gerard turned to look at Frank, an unreadable expression on his face. Right after Frank had come out to Gerard he hears this. Things are just going out for him.

“Oh Gerard honey, I love that skirt!” Linda beamed, turning her attention back to the red haired man. “Where did you get it? It looks so nice on you!” Linda exclaimed, walking up to Gerard and glancing at his skirt. “Victoria’s?”

“Yeah, actually. Thanks,” Gerard smiled at Frank’s mother. For a few minutes after that, all they had talked about was gossip girl and the Desperate House wives, along with make up and clothing tips and how to make her skin as soft and baby smooth like his was.

Frank couldn’t help but feel just a little bit jealous that Gerard had hit it off so nicely with his mother. He wasn’t used to having to share her with anyone really, and now that her attention wasn’t all on him he couldn’t help but feel just a little sick to the stomach. He guesses that he should cut her some slack though; she doesn’t really have any girlfriends with much fashion sense like Gerard had.

Frank tried to ignore his feelings as he walked up to his home, walking in more reluctantly than what he was really anticipating. He was afraid that something, anything would be out of place. That possibly he would walk in and everything would be completely different. Yet to his immense surprise, nothing was out of the ordinary. He could breath a sigh of relief for that.

He walked back further into the house until he reached the black door, the entrance to his bedroom. He walked in without an ounce of reluctance. He was greeted with that same comforting smell of incense. His room was littered with all of the same posters that had been on his walls for years. The black flag posters, the misfits, and all of the other band and comic book posters had littered the wall, small spots of black; the actual wall had poked through.

He walked over to his desk, where all of his records and CDs were placed carefully. He grabbed his skull and bones bag off of his desk chair, filling it with multiple CDs and some of the random movies that he had on his desk at the time being. He shoved them all in the bag, along with his wide variety of comic books and guitar picks. As he finished grabbing the last of the small items, he stripped his bed of the sheets and blankets, grabbed his guitar and some posters off the walls before walking back out of his room.

Gerard and Linda were sitting in the living room, cups of coffee in their hands and smiles on their faces. The television set was on in the background, playing softly but not being heard because of the loud voices coming from the two on the couch. When they did not look up as he entered, Frank couldn’t help but feel just that little bit worse. He wanted his mother to himself, now he was beginning to regret bringing Gerard, just a little bit.

“Oh Frank honey, come sit down,” Linda pat beside her, making her son immediately respond. “I just talked to Gerard about you two staying for dinner, I’m making veggie burgers.” She clasped her hands together, handing her son her cup of coffee. He took a sip before putting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

“Yeah we’ll stay,” Frank said, taking a glance at Gerard who nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah we will. We just need to be home by eight.” Linda’s smile was wiped off her face at that comment, but nodded her head and stood from her seat.

“Alright, I better get cooking then! You two will need to leave by six if your going to make it there in time.” She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. “Take Gerard to your room! Show him around for a little bit!”

Frank looked back at Gerard who was already standing and smiling at Frank, walking his way over to him. Frank stood up and beckoned for Gerard to follow him to the back of the house.

“Your mom is awesome,” Gerard spoke as he walked over to sit down on Frank’s bed. “And your room is awesome too, by the way.”

“She really is,” Frank agreed. “I love her.” Gerard smiled and crossed his legs, straightening out his skirt as it rode up his thigh. “We really don’t need to be back by eight, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t like driving at night and I do have all of that homework that’s due tomorrow.” Frank rubbed his hands on his face with a sigh. “Its just college, man.”

“Yeah, I know.” Gerard laughed. “College.”

…

“Goodbye Linda!” Gerard shouted from the passenger side of Frank’s car. “It was nice meeting you!”  
“Bye honey, you too!” Linda waved back, before turning back to her frowning son.

“Thanks for dinner, mom.” Frank whispered as he clasped her in a hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her son. “I’ll call you tomorrow after school. I have so much assignments to get done.”

“Okay baby, I love you drive safe.” She kissed both his cheeks before pulling fully away. She couldn’t help but let a few tears slip down her cheeks as her son began his walk back to his car.

“I love you!” Frank shouted from inside the car before backing away out of the driveway. He let the tears fall freely now as she went out of sight. God, he thought. He hates leaving his mother. For the second time.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, it has been forever!!!! After the breakup I wasn't expecting myself to keep writing any Frerards. but its just to hard to stay away from them for too long. so here is the chapter I hope you love it!

That night Frank had troubles getting to sleep. As soon as they had gotten home from that long drive back, they were both exhausted and ready to pass out. Frank had loved that he got to see his mother, yet he still had sort of wished that Gerard did not go with them. He wanted his mom to himself, and well with Gerard there, it really had defeated the purpose.

He sucked it up when he was at his mother’s home, and that’s why he was paying for it now, as he lay in his comic book blankets bundle and the twin sized dorm bed. It was like what the first day would have been like if he was not so exhausted in the first place. So now he lay there crying to himself and watching the red head across the room toss in his sleep. 

“Fucking hell,” Frank mumbled, tossing the blankets off of him and to the side. He was sweating from head to toe and was completely drenched in his plan white t-shirt. He stood up and ripped the shirt off, reveling his clad chest. He threw it to the side and grabbed the water bottle off the shelf. 

“What are you doing?” the mumbled greeting was heard from across the room. It came from the talking bundle of blankets. Frank couldn’t help but throw the bottle of water on the ground in surprise, the lukewarm liquid pouring itself onto the already stained carpet. 

”God, Gerard you scared me half to death.”

 

Gerard stood up very slowly and walked over to the half-naked boy, who was almost completely in the middle of having a panic attack. The red head pat Frank on the wet and quite sticky back before he made a face and pulled away.

Gerard stood there for just that extra second to look at Frank, his disheveled hair and dark circles under his blood shot eyes had let Gerard know that something was up with him. That and he could hear the boy crying across the room for the past two hours before he actually decided to say anything about it. 

“What’s wrong, dude?” 

“Nothing.”

“Is it because I didn’t take my make-up off last night and now I look like a raccoon?”

Frank couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape his slightly wet lips. “Yes, that’s the reason Gerard.” 

Gerard Sighed and motioned for Frank to sit down on his bed. Frank reluctantly followed the red head and plopped himself down on the surprisingly soft mattress. Gerard eyes Frank suspiciously for a few seconds, before he spoke to the younger man.

“Now, what is really wrong with you?” 

“Yesterday When I went to go see my mother and you came with me you ripped all of her attention away from me and everything was all focused around you. She is my mom not yours and yesterday you were acting like you were pals for years that finally met up after fucking beauty school. You know I love my mom to death and I had missed her so fucking much and then poof. You just hop in my life and rip me out of my moms.” Frank caught his breath after his ramblings and looked over at the taller man. The look on Gerard’s face at the moment was just dumb founded. Confusion ripping through his features complete with a cocked eyebrow and a slightly opened mouth. The red head had definitely not seen that coming and Frank knew it. 

“Uh…” Gerard paused for a second and looked up at the ceiling for some type of answer which he did not receive, so he turned his attention back to Frank who was now crying all over again. 

“Frank I didn’t mean to make you feel that way… I was just trying to get to know your mom and like get her to like me. Because I’m your roommate and all and I want her to know that her son is in safe keepings. I can tell she cares about you so much, and when you were off packing up more stuff she talked to me about how proud of you she was. I didn’t steal her away from you, and even if I tried to it wouldn’t work one bit.” 

“Gerard… I- I’m sorry that I jumped to conclusions.” Frank sniffled and wiped his dripping nose across his tattooed arm. “I just miss her so much… I need her so much. And I can’t deal with not having her here with me. I just…”

Gerard stepped in and wrapped his arms around Frank, instantaneously shushing him. Frank stood shaking and starring at the wall, his cheeks turning into a crimson red as Gerard’s grip grew tighter. His breath hitched in his throat as he brought his shaking arms up to return the hug. At that moment in time, everything had frozen for Frank. The hug lasted what seemed like forever and in that moment Frank had not cared one bit. His mother was for once, out of his mind and the only thing he could think about was the way Gerard’s bare chest had felt against his own and how strong Gerard had felt to him, holding him so close to his body which gave Frank such comfort and the feeling of secureness. He wasn’t upset anymore. All bad feelings had been replaced with what had felt like magic and fireworks and for once for those couple of days, he had felt at home. 

“Frank, I will be here for you. If you’re upset I want you to come to me and talk to me about anything you need to. I want to be your friend and I will be here with you every step of the way if you will allow it. You’re not alone.” Gerard stepped away from Frank, but still had his hands on his shoulders, forcing Frank to look into his eyes. “I will be your mother all through college.” 

Frank couldn’t help but laugh and smile at Gerard’s last comment and nodded his head, mumbling a small and shy thanks. Gerard smiled and let go of Frank’s shoulders as he walked back over to his bed. He got in under the covers and turned to look at Frank who was now walking over to his own, wiping the earlier tears from his face when Gerard called over to him.

“Hey! Why don’t you sleep over here for tonight?”

Frank looked over in Gerard’s direction, palms sweaty and heart racing fast. At first Frank was not sure if Gerard was pulling a prank on him or not. Him coming out to the man as gay earlier and Gerard not being able to respond had made Frank feel a bit wheezy. He wasn’t so sure if Gerard had a problem with him or not, but Frank figured either way, prank or not if Gerard really did have a problem with him being a homosexual he would not invite the man to bed with him. 

“Are you sure?” Frank asked, rubbing his arm with his hand and looking around the room nervously. Gerard just smiled at him and patted the space next to him. The extremely small space. Frank glanced over at his own bed that at the moment was occupied by no one, then looked back at Gerard who had a smile on his face as big as the Cheshire cats. Frank walked is way over to Gerard’s bed. 

Frank plopped down on the bed next to Gerard, crawling his way under the covers while Gerard got situated behind him. Frank was a sweaty mess in front of him, shaking and looking around the room franticly. This was Frank’s first time in a bed with anyone. Anyone other than his mother of course, and Frank was a nervous wreck. Gerard noticed Frank’s nerves and put his hand on his shoulder, which made Frank visibly relax. After a few moments of the two of them not speaking, Gerard had finally broke the silence.   
“You know, I really don’t care that you’re gay. I mean I dress up like a chick and you don’t judge me for that so I am not going to judge you.” Gerard said, making Frank smile. “Goodnight, Frank.” Gerard mumbled tiredly, gripping Frank’s arm and pulling him closer to him. 

Frank smiled as he settled in to Gerard, they’re bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. This was not at all awkward feeling for Frank, and that bit had scared him a little bit. For the first time ever Frank had realized that he had a crush on someone. Not just for the looks, but for Gerard’s caring and loving attitude. And in that moment Frank had no worries at all. He felt comfortable and Gerard’s arm had felt homey. And as much as he thought he was going to be dreading it, Frank decided that college was a good idea after all.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been an entire semester since Frank had been, to Frank’s immense surprise and satisfaction, sleeping in Gerard’s bed with him. Ever since the night he and Gerard were up talking about Frank’s mother and Frank’s troubles, things had started to just sort of happen. He hadn’t slept in his own bed for so long that he would not have been surprised if it was collecting dust. Frank had been invited to rest with Gerard for a month straight, on Gerard’s terms before he had just slept every night in the red heads arms. The straight and dating Lyn-Z Ballato red headed man’s arms. It had gotten to the point where they had just decided to drag Frank’s bed across the room to connect it to Gerard’s so they had more space for the two of them. Lyn-z had been over a few times and questioned what was going on and why the two had made a single bed out of two, but Gerard had just shrugged it off and said neither of them liked to sleep by a window. Even though Lyn-z was not for the bed idea that had not stopped Frank from letting himself grow in love with Gerard Way.  
Gerard had been dating Lyn-z the entire time Frank had been in college, and apparently months before they had even started college. It was coming up for Gerard and Lyn-z’s one year anniversary and Gerard had been talking about his plans to Frank for the longest time, asking for advice on what should happen, what should not happen and what Frank thought he should do. Frank hadn’t known, never having a boyfriend or girlfriend, Frank was not the best person to be asking date advice for. The only date he had ever been on was with Jamia and her boyfriend. But Frank had definitely not counted that as a date for he was sitting in the front row of the theater eating popcorn and watching Ice Age while Jamia and her boyfriend were at the top making out, but that was beside the point. Gerard would have gotten better advice if he had talked to a tree.  
Frank had been talking to his mother as well about his feelings for Gerard, and she could not be more ecstatic to find out that her son was finally showing romantic interests for anyone, really. They had been talking daily, sometimes twice a day. Frank had only been out to visit his mother twice, and each time Gerard had always weaseled his way into the trip to talk to Frank’s mom about the latest issues of their favorite fashion magazine or new outfits that either of them had gotten. Frank hadn’t minded anymore that Gerard started tagging along. He actually began to like the fact that Gerard and his mother had actually liked each other. But it was getting to the point Frank was starting to believe even his own mother was beginning to nurture a crush for Gerard as well.   
Frank had been doing well in school as well and was at the top of his class in psychology. Gerard, on the other hand was passing all his classes with a D. Frank had not been to a single party the entire semester, which showed due to his straight a grades, while Gerard had been out partying all night and cramming everything in an hour before bed. Gerard never came home Drunk or stoned, so Frank knew that he was not that kind of partier, but he sometimes did get so tired it seemed like he was stoned. Delusional Gerard was always the funniest.  
This all brought them to now, where they were laying on Gerard’s bed and watching a lord of the rings marathon. It was silent between the two, Frank thinking about Gerard and Gerard thinking about Lyn-z. Frank, thinking of how this could have happened, falling for a man that was sometimes even more feminine than his own girlfriend and one that was actually taken, off-limits, and not to mention straight. According to Gerard in their previous conversations he was “straighter than the seemed lines of his gauche bag.” Which really, to Frank had contradicted his heterosexuality. But Frank never said anything about it.   
“Maybe I should sleep with her?” Gerard said, breaking the silence in the most uncomfortable way, along with breaking Frank’s heart.   
Frank looked at Gerard in shock and cleared his throat. Trying to make the conversation less awkward, he smiled and turned off the television set, which left them both in silence and the previous statement seem much, much more awkward.   
“Uh- why do you think that?” Frank questioned.   
“Well,” Gerard began. “She has been talking to me about it for a while and she thinks it’s time for that step. I’ve been making up reason after reason to her of why I can’t and it’s just hurting her, I know.” Gerard sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. “I just don’t have any other ideas on anything she would like to do. It’s our one year, I want to make it great and unforgettable.”   
“Why don’t you want to sleep with her?” Frank questioned, playing with a stray string on his jeans. Gerard looked around the room shakily before answering.  
“I’m a virgin, and I am afraid I’ll look stupid.” He conjured up. “That and I’m not positive that I am… in love with her, you know?”   
Frank couldn’t help but allow himself to inwardly smile and nod his head to Gerard. He couldn’t believe that Gerard was a virgin. Not saying that Frank thought that he was a whore or anything, but he just thought. Most people that are in college now a days are not virgins. Frank was having quite the hard time not showing his excitement to Gerard.  
“Oh, well then if you’re not sure if your feelings are real for her then why do it? You only lose your virginity once, lose it to someone you love.”   
Gerard smiled at Frank and put his arm around his shoulder, automatically making Frank blush.   
“That is exactly why you are my best friend.” Gerard laid his head down on Frank’s shoulder. “But, even though I am not sure about my feelings for her, I think I’m going to do it. She would never forget this anniversary.” Gerard pushed up off the bed and went over to his dresser to grab his jacket and smear some red lip stick on his lips. “I’m headed out to that party.” Gerard said as he grabbed his purse from the wooden chair by the card table. “Try not to be in the room when I get back, okay?”   
And with that Gerard walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Frank stared at the door in confusion for a few seconds, confused at how fast things had happened in the past few seconds and grabbed his phone. His mother picked up on the first ring.  
“Gerard is going to sleep with his girlfriend today and I can’t handle that. He isn’t really even love with her and he knows that. But he still wants to sleep with her because that is what she wants. He is even a virgin for crying out loud! He is going to make such a big mistake and I have no idea what to do because I just know he is going to regret this. And I love him so much mom, it’s going to kill me if he sleeps with her. I know that they are dating and everything but I want him to be mine. He is everything that I have been looking for Mom and I just don’t know what to do… I don’t know how to tell him that I am starting to fall in love with him.” Frank rushed out in a single breath, crying, just a tad and huffing to catch his breath.  
“Frank?” that was not his mother. Frank’s eyes widened. “Uh… your mother is out.”  
“Dad? I- I didn’t know you were home…” He was met with the dial tone.  
“Shit…” He cursed to himself as he threw himself down on the bed, crying and blubbering into Gerard’s comforter.   
Frank’s mother had known ever since Frank had known that Frank was Gay. She was fine with it and had accepted him through day one and had been there for him since day one. Since he was younger and got beaten up for being gay almost every time he walked out of his house she had been there for him. She let him be home schooled due to it for crying out loud. But Frank’s father on the other hand, was the complete opposite as of Frank knew.  
Linda had told Frank from the get go not to tell his father about his homosexuality. She told him he would not have been accepting of it and it could quite possibly get him disowned from his father if his father were to find out about it. The whole side of his Dad’s family were Christian homophobes. They spoke of Homosexuality during Thanksgiving for crying out loud.   
At this point Frank was sobbing uncontrollably and complete out of it. He didn’t know what to do or say, didn’t know what his Father was going to do to him, and even worse did not know what his Father was going to do to his Mother for knowing and not once telling him about it. He was scared for himself, but not as scared as he was for his mother’s safety.   
…  
Hours had passed since the call and since Gerard had walked out of the room, going to tell his girlfriend that he would sleep with her. Frank had time to think things over and collect himself before he made any bad choices. The choices he did make led him to Jack’s dorm room. As soon as Frank opened the door he was met with the smell of pot and puke, and blaring Misfit’s music. Where Eagles Dare, his favorite song was playing. He walked in and closed the door behind him, looking around and utterly confused with what he was supposed to do, how to react and where Gerard was at.   
Frank had walked around the room, looking at all of the just turned adults in the room as they were macking on one another’s faces, when he found Lyn-z, straddling none other than Gerard’s lap as she kissed him. Frank’s heart sunk in his chest and for a second he was about to just give up and walk out of the room and go sit outside in his car until the next morning when it would finally be safe to enter, when he spotted Gerard’s hand snake around to cup Lyn-z’s butt through her short mini skirt. That was enough to send Frank flying over to Gerard’s aid.   
The music was blaring, the heat in the room growing as he made his way through the crowds of people, bumping into them and splashing the liquids that was in their red solo cups all over the place. His eyes began to fill up with water once again, before he finally took off running to get to Gerard quicker.   
The rest for Frank was a blur. It only took him seconds to yank Lyn-z off of Gerard’s lap, throwing her to the ground with a large boom before he threw himself in Gerard’s lap, replacing the girl automatically. Gerard slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with a crying and almost hyperventilating Frank. Gerard looked at him with pure confusion written on his face. He began to open his mouth, to ask Frank what was going on, but he was silenced.   
Frank’s lips found Gerard’s, kissing him hard with a closed mouth. Frank’s eyes drifted shut, allowing himself to just feel, as Gerard’s eyes by now were as large as saucers as he felt Frank’s lips shaking against his own. Confusion had ripped through Gerard’s mind, before to his immense surprise, had closed his own eyes and kissed Frank back with as much force as he could. The last thing Gerard had seen was Lyn-z standing there open mouthed and crying before she began to run away. Gerard just kissed back with more need and force, bringing his quivering arms up to pull Frank that much tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Frerard action. you are all very welcome. THANK you all for commented and reading! hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the messed up chapters, I have fixed it now, I think. thank you for letting me know! I may have posted the last two chapters flipped as well, so you may want to look back on the last two chapters that were posted to see if they were read in the correct order or not. I am so sorry for any inconvenience!! THANK YOU for reading

The room was extremely hot. The loud booming music that was once in the background had now drifted off into seemingly quietness, the crowds of people were no longer audible to Frank nor Gerard’s ears and everything had disappeared. They had felt the eyes of many, eyes like hawks on them, peering into what had seemed like their souls. The only thing that could be heard was the disgusted grunts and hissing from the monsters behind them. But in that moment they had not cared. They only cared about the booming sensation that the both of them had felt as they moved their lips against one another’s. 

Frank’s feelings at that exact moment in time were indescribable. He had never imagined in a million years that this would be happening right now, like this in front of so many people. But to Frank it seemed like they were alone and it all seemed just so intimate. Gerard kissing him back, and Frank giving out as much as he could. The sparks that were flying through Frank’s head, the warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach was more than enough to make him want to grab Gerard right then and there and just whisk him off to their dorm room. Gerard was thinking the same when he was forcefully ripped away from Frank’s lips due to a punch in the face by a taller man in an aeropostale shirt. 

Frank was whisked off of Gerard’s lap and was now being held straight up from the armpits by the same man that had just punched Gerard in the face. Another man then began to throw multiple punches at Frank, hitting him in the gut, the face, the torso, anywhere the man could reach. Frank screamed out in pain at each forceful blow as he began to double over to attempt to shield himself, but the other man just kept throwing punches after punches, not allowing Frank to have a second for a break. The blood was now dripping off of Frank’s chin from his eyebrow that had now been split open along with his lip due to the man’s ring. 

“Connor! Alex!” Gerard screamed as he jumped off of the sofa, running to Frank’s aid. The men didn’t slow down one bit, not until Frank went limp in what he believed to be Connor’s arms as he was enveloped in complete darkness.  
…  
“Frank?” 

Frank groaned as he sat up, slowly opening his eyes as he placed his hand to his head, feeling the cuts and bruises, along with his extremely swollen face. He looked around the room in utter confusion before his eyes fell on none other than his mother. Frank immediately jumped up, a smile on his face and ran over to his mother, as fast as his body would let him and collapsed in his mother’s arms. Her scent filled his nose and he had finally felt safe.

“Awe my baby!” she cooed to Frank as she rubbed his back and arms as he wept quietly in her chest. “Gerard told me everything that happened. Are you okay? No, never mind don’t answer that, you’re obviously not okay. Oh honey! You do not deserve this! Over a kiss may I add,” Linda leaned closer to Frank’s ear and whispered, “A hot kiss, as Gerard told me.” She pulled Frank away from her and looked his body over. “Honey you should have been carrying the pepper spray! I told you about those homophobes!” she pulled the boy close to her chest.

“Actually, Linda he was. It was dropped on the floor when Connor yanked him off of me. The only way that I got them to stop was when I picked it up and sprayed it in their eyes,” Gerard Chimed in. “Oh, and they aren’t homophobes. Alex is Lyn-z’s brother and Connor is his boyfriend. They were beating up Frank so bad because he knocked Lyn-z on the floor then made out with her boyfriend.” Gerard walked over to Frank and rubbed his hand through the younger boy’s hair. “Feel any better, Frank?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Frank croaked, blushing as Gerard leaned in a planted a kiss on Frank’s throbbing cheek. The pain felt good as Gerard pulled away.  
“You’ve been out for a while now. I talked to Lyn-z.” Gerard sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “She broke up with me because I kissed you back.”

Frank inwardly smiled, mostly because it had hurt to even attempt to move his lips. But the smile was wiped right out of his mind when he really looked at Gerard. Gerard’s face was slumped and the pain was extremely visible in his eyes. It made Frank hurt just a bit. Not just physically, but now even emotionally. This was all Frank’s fault. 

Gerard walked over to Gerard and wrapped him loosely in a hug. “We need to talk later.” Gerard stepped away from Frank and smiled over at Linda. “I’ll give you guys some time alone. I’ll just go out to pick up a few pizzas. I’ll be back in a few.” Gerard leaned over to press a slight kiss to Linda’s cheek before he waved to Frank and walked out the door.  
As soon as Gerard was out of sight, Linda pointed over to the conjoined beds and smiled a Cheshire cat smile. She walked over and sat down, patting the space next to her so Frank would follow and sit down.

“So, let’s get your mind off of you know, the pain and let’s talk about the kiss.” Linda smiled and looked over at Frank who was now smiling like you could not believe, even with the coursing pain going through his face.

“I was not planning on it happening…” Frank smiled. “He was talking to me about going to go ask his girlfriend to sleep with him for the first time. I didn’t want that to happen, and to be honest I didn’t think he wanted it to either. He just felt like he needed to.” Frank looked at his mom with wide eyes, almost forgetting about the whole dad situation, before it just now hit him like a ton of bricks. He wasn’t sure if his mom knew about his dad or not, but as she sat smiling and nodding her head at him to continue, he didn’t think that she did. And right now he was not going to be bringing that up.

“And well I went to the party where they were at and I saw them kissing, and well something just came over me.” Frank explained. Linda nodded her head.  
“Yeah, Gerard told me about it.” Linda smiled. “I’m pretty sure he is going to tell you more about it later, but he told me that it was the best feeling kiss that he had ever had.” Frank smiled and put his head down, hiding his blushing cheeks. “He likes you, Frank. I can tell.” 

“Let’s hope so.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a tad bit explicit. shouldn't need a warning, but just to make sure.

Not long had passed since Gerard had gotten home with the pizza, that Frank’s mom had said her goodbyes and well wishes and left with a promise to call Frank after his classes. That left Frank and Gerard sitting alone in the dimmed lighting, eating pizza awkwardly as this was there first time being alone since the kiss that had happened just a few hours ago. It was now pretty late, now into the early morning. Neither of the boys were tired and at that point and sleep was not an option, whatsoever. 

“Frank…” Gerard snapped Frank out of his thoughts as they both then put the pizza they were eating back in the box. Frank looked over at Gerard, as slowly as he possibly could, dreading the conversation that Frank knew he was about to have with him.

“Frank, you know I am straight, I was dating Lyn-Z and I told you myself that I was straight.” Gerard glanced over at Frank for just a second, but kept his gaze away from the boy next to him. “Frank I am so confused right now. I wasn’t even mad when you kissed me… I liked it. Well I didn’t just like it I fucking felt something in that kiss. Something that I have never felt before with anyone. I just couldn’t help but kiss you back and things just melted away and I never wanted it to it. I didn’t want to sleep with Lyn-z that night. And when you came in, stopped me and kissed me… I wished that Lyn-z was you right then. I wished that I was dating you and I wished that it was our anniversary and that I was about to sleep with you.”

Gerard sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, rubbing off his eyeliner and making his red lip stick even more of a mess than it was. Frank sat next to the man, shaking and not sure what the emotion he was feeling right now was happy, nervous or whatever else was going through his head. But one thing was for sure. Frank could not help but think of grabbing Gerard in that moment and kissing him as hard and powerful as he did just a few hours before. 

“I told you before Frank. I may dress like a woman, but that does not mean that I take it up the ass.” Gerard smiled just as Frank frowned. 

“Ow!” Frank shouted, as frowning had hurt worse than smiling had at that moment and rubbed his cheeks gingerly. Gerard looked over at Frank and starred at him for just a few seconds, before he smirked and leaned in close to kiss Frank’s lips better. He pulled away and smiled even more at the completely shocked Frank, who now sat there touching his lips.

“I thought you were straight? I… I don’t know what to say. Don’t think you need to pretend for me that you’re gay so it won’t hurt my feelings or make things awkward after this… I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this for me.”

“I’m not, Frank. Well yes, I am straight but I am not just doing this for you. I’m doing it for me too. You know, ever since the first day I met you I thought you were gorgeous. I was ecstatic that you were my roommate once I got to know you. I never thought that I would ever be so attracted to a man in my life. And I never thought that my attraction to that man would grow into me having feelings for you even more than I have ever had with anybody else. I wasn’t suspecting it and all and no, I’m still not gay. I’m just not… straight for you. You’re the only guy I will ever like and will ever fall for.” Gerard took Franks hand in his and entwined their fingers together. 

“Gerard, you were the first person I had ever felt so strongly attracted to and you are the first person that I had ever even developed special feelings for. I have no one in my life that I had ever thought of dating. You’re the first person I had ever kissed and the first person I had even thought about making love to. You made my time in college even better and even more special than I ever had thought that it could be. I thought this was going to be hell until I saw you. Then everything made sense. I don’t miss my mom as much now and I’m not crying every night anymore. I feel right in the world now, and it’s all because of you.” 

Gerard grabbed Frank’s face with his hands and quickly brought his face to his to meet his eager lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow, the kiss was magical, and if even possible had felt even better than the first kiss they had together had felt. Once their feelings for each other had finally came out into the open, it had seemed as if all of these other, unknown feelings had showed up and taken control of the past ones. Frank reached out with his bandaged hand and wrapped it around Gerard’s neck, Gerard’s hands making their way to Frank’s hair as he tugged and pulled at his locks. Frank couldn’t help but let a little moan escape as Gerard’s hands gripped his hair just a little tighter. Gerard smirked against Frank’s lips as he knocked the pizza boxes on the floor, pizza and all before he pushed Frank down on the conjoined twin beds, making the bed creak just a bit in the process. 

They didn’t break away one bit as Gerard grabbed the blanket out from underneath them as he covered them both up. Frank gasped once again, this time because Gerard had discreetly opened his lips just a tad more before pushing his tongue though his own lips to let it trace against Frank’s bottom lip for an entrance. Frank immediately froze at this point. Hesitating, just for a second, Frank opened his mouth and allowed Gerard in to explore.

Frank struggled at first, not knowing what to do completely, but it had mostly come natural to him. Letting go of the fact that his hands were sweating and he had almost pissed his pants completely when Gerard placed his hands on the hem of his shirt and took it off, before taking off his own. 

“Oh god…” Gerard moaned as their clad chests touched for the first time. Gerard smiled as he felt Frank’s beating heart, their hearts beating in sync. 

“Frankie,” Gerard breathed. “Are you nervous?”

“Yeah,” Frank whispered back, shifting underneath Gerard causing some almost unbearable friction where Frank had not known was even looking for attention. Gerard gasped and dropped his head down on Frank’s clad chest. 

“Do… Do that again.” Gerard whispered as he planted gentle kisses up and down Frank’s neck. Frank, to his immense surprise, bucked his hips up once again, with just a little bit of added force, causing him and Gerard both to gasp this time. 

Gerard looked up at Frank once again, eyes meeting Frank’s gaze. Gerard looked at Frank, eyes full of lust and something else that Frank could just not pin point. His gaze had just got more and more intense as the time flew by, Gerard looking into Frank’s eyes and Frank looking right back at him. 

“Gerard, I think I’m falling in love with you.” Frank whispered, breaking the gaze for just a second. Gerard’s eyes began to tear up at Frank’s words as they completely processed in his mind. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Frankie.” Frank smiled before grabbing the back of Gerard’s neck to bring him down and smash their lips together once again.

There they laid, twenty minutes of long kisses and traveling hands that never went below the belt. They laid sweaty and huffing, moaning as hips bumped against hips every so often. What came out of Frank’s mouth after that though, was nowhere near expected. 

“I- I think I want you to make love to me, Gerard.” Gerard’s jaw dropped open, eyes filled with confusion and want. 

“Are you being serious?” Gerard asked, eyes almost bulging out of his skull as Frank laid beneath him, sweating and biting his lip, looking at Gerard with so much want, so much love, awaiting for Gerard’s answer. “I thought you wanted to wait till marriage, or to be with someone you love, or have been with for a while.” 

“I’ve been wanting you for so long Gerard, in so many ways. I think I’m falling for you. And even if we never see each other after college I want you to be my first. I want to be your first. I want to experience all of this with you.” Frank whispered, eyes closing for just a split second, savoring Gerard’s touch. 

“I have wanted you for so long Frankie. Even when I was Lyn-z I was thinking about you. And I would want nothing more for us to be another’s firsts.”

“And lasts?” Frank hummed out as Gerard went for Frank’s neck once more.

Gerard broke away from Frank’s neck as he looked into his eyes once more, both wet with tears of happiness and love. “And lasts.”  
…

Frank and Gerard lay in bed now, dripping from head to toe in sweat, naked bodies stuck together as they lay under the large comforter. Smiles on each other’s faces and love in their actions as they cuddled up to one another. After Laying in silence for a few more seconds, Gerard had finally broke the silence.

“That was so special, Frankie.” Gerard hummed as he rubbed Frank’s back soothingly and gently as he kissed the top of Frank’s head. Frank smiled and nodded his head in return. 

“So special.” Frank concluded. “I do love you Gerard.” He whispered.

Gerard reached down, grabbing Frank’s face in his hands as he brought his face up to his. Frank looked into his eyes as Gerard’s bore into his. 

“I love you, Frankie.” 

That night had been the strangest, yet most romantic and love filled night Frank had ever had. It was also the most shocking. He had had his first kiss, got beat up the worst he had ever been beat up before and had made love for the first time, all in one magical and unforgettable night. 

Frank was not expecting this to come from his college experience. In fact, his old self before college would have looked at him now in this instant and would have punched him dead in the face for going against his morals. He couldn’t help but smile and push himself even tighter into Gerard. Things were going so great for him in this moment, and he had never, ever wanted it to end. As he looked up at Gerard, everything became clear. He had everything that he would ever want in the world. He had his mother, he had Gerard and he had so many memories that he would never forget. His life was finally good, his life finally made sense. 

Little did he know, that euphoria he was feeling would end so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love this. I wasn't expecting to write them like that in this story yet or at all, but it is 2 am and what do you expect from my brain at this time? 
> 
> expect an ending in the next few chapters!!!! 
> 
> thanks to you all for everything!


End file.
